


5 Times Tony Stark Thought He Would Die And The One Time He Did

by irond0rkness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Asphyxiation, Avengers 4 Trailer, Gen, Near Death Experiences, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Nebula, Tony Stark Dies, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and a death experience, dont say i didnt warn u, he dies, he really does, i dont know how to write but i did it anyway, space, this is just written cus of my trailer hype lets be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irond0rkness/pseuds/irond0rkness
Summary: Tony is drifting in space with only Nebula for company. Oxygen is running out and Tony is reminded of the times he almost died.Inspired by the Avengers: Endgame trailer.





	5 Times Tony Stark Thought He Would Die And The One Time He Did

**Author's Note:**

> i have no clue what this is im still hyped by the trailer

Tony Stark lied on the cold floor of the spaceship after recording the message for Pepper.

He could feel the oxygen running out, it had gotten hard to breathe hours ago.

He knew that his death was nearing when he had eaten the last scraps of food he and Nebula managed to find from the spaceship they were stranded in.

His lips were dry and chapped and he was tired.

Not just from lack of sleep but also from malnutrition.

Tony's form had shrunken quickly during the stay in the spaceship, the rations keeping him alive but still eating away his body.

He had been close to death so many times, but he was thinking this time was going to be his last.

Tony sighed and let his mind wander to the past.

_____________________________

1)

He had a week to live.

The electromagnet that was keeping him alive was failing.

Soon the most famous mass murderer in the history of America was going to die in a cold, damp cave in the hands of terrorists.

Tony hadn't realized the extent of his influence and that cost him dearly.

It was almost fitting, the weapons manufacturer killed by his own weapons.

He stared into the barely smoldering fire, hopelessness in his eyes. He didn't want to die, no matter how much he deserved it.

Yinsen's words lit a spark inside him, the spark that would create wonders, the spark that would save his life.

As he held the miniaturized arc reactor in his hands, he saw another chance to live.

______________________________________

2) The dark veins from the palladium poisoning had stretched far onto his neck, making it look like a geometric pattern or a circuit board.

His cyborg heart was spreading its influence all over his body, marking him with the dark death awaiting him.

The cores were running out fast and his time even faster.

One disaster after another, the Iron Man failed again and again.

All it did was make him feel guilty.

The video of his father didn't help at all, the responsibility put onto his shoulders almost crushing him.

Tony was the Destroyer, he ruined friendships, lives, families.

He wasn't good, no matter what he or anyone said.

Soon they will get rid of him.

The last spark of creativity led him to create a new element in his basement.

Tony pressed the arc reactor into his chest and whispered to himself: "Not today."

__________________________________________  
3)  
The Iron Man armor was damaged and nearing the end of its power.

With his last power, he caught the nuclear missile and directed it towards the gigantic, dark portal promising nothing but doom.

He could see the Chitauri zipping by and the Avengers killing them.  
He could see more coming from the very place he was directing the missile.

With a shock, he breached the barrier between two places in the universe and made his way into the vast darkness of space.

Cold, foreign stars shimmered in his face, but he paid no attention to their strange beauty.

The call to his girlfriend had failed and the remnants of his power had been exhausted, making the HUD turn off and the thrusters cease their action.

The missile slipped from his grasp and made its way to the aliens.

Tony only had eyes for the enormous mothership right in front of him and the masses of aliens coming from it.

He didn't know why, but at this moment, he wasn't scared.

This was how he was going to die, surrounded by aliens and stars.

The brilliant light from the bomb reached his eyes and he shut them, both to protect himself from the brightness and the lack of oxygen.  
\-------------------------------------

His eyes snapped open.

Tony Stark was still alive.

________________________  
4)

The city was falling.

Like Atlas, he tried to bear the weight of the sky, but he was no titan and collapsed under its weight.

He was mortal and mortals only get crushed, broken, beaten and killed.

He shot a beam from his arc reactor into the vibranium that was both holding the city together and pushing it towards the fragile and vulnerable planet that was Earth.

"Thor. On my mark," he commanded, the bravery in his voice fake, but sure enough for him to face doom without seeming like a coward.

"NOW!"

If the explosion didn't kill him, it was going to be the metal pillar or the huge shards of the earth, crushing him like a bug.

Once again, Tony closed his eyes to keep himself from looking at the source of his doom.

The city was torn into tiny pieces by the powerful lightning strike and the arc reactor energy from him.

In a nick of time, he managed to get away from the pillar's trajectory, but there was still rubble for him to dodge.

If giving near-death experiences ratings were appropriate, he would give this one 3 out of 5, too fast and he was still conscious at the end of it.

______________________________________________

5)

The fight against Thanos didn't last a very long time, but he was sure of his death almost every time the Titan attacked.

Tony really didn't want to die in the middle of this battle, not from his usual selfish reasons but because his death would decrease the already low chances of the heroes winning.

They managed to pin down the indestructible, godlike being, they almost managed to get his source of power away, but a single mistake resulted in them having to continue the fight.

And then a moon was thrown at them.

An actual moon, the one orbiting Titan.

Unluckily, Tony didn't manage to dodge one of the deadly pieces that had broken off and plummeted deep into the dusty crust of Titan.

He was alive, just a little pissed off. It was truly a wonder what the new and improved armor was really capable of.

After shaking off the dust, he started his unrelenting attack against the Titan, even drawing blood but ultimately failing.

It hurt, getting his armor torn off him, even more than having his helmet torn off by Steve, but he fought on.

As a last effort, he formed a shiv from the scraps of armor still clinging onto him, but even that was torn off and shoved deep into his side.

Pain exploded in his body and left him gasping for air.

The shining jewels glimmered in a multicolor light right in his face and he knew that this was the end. The end of Iron Man.

Tony was ready, he would have actually died at the hands of Thanos, but the bargaining from Strange extended his life.

He didn't die this time either, but seeing his son fade away into nothingness felt worse than death.

______________________________  
One

The air was getting thin and he was lightheaded.

He had danced with death for quite a while now, but eventually, it caught up with him.

This time was the time he wasn't prepared for.

"Nebula. Come here," he wheezed in a weak voice.

Tony could hear steps coming towards him and felt arms wrapping around his fragile form.

The meager warmth from the cyborg seeped into him, comforting the engineer when he needed it first.

Even if a lot of his near-death experiences had happened while he was alone, he didn't want to actually die like that.

There was so much to be done, so much to be fixed, time to spend with the people he loves.

But he couldn't.

Tony Stark wheezed for a few times before he lost consciousness for good.

He dreamed of the people he loved, but he never woke up to see them again.


End file.
